


Свет во Тьме, Тьма в Свете

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mystery, Out of Character, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Суд. Каким он может быть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет во Тьме, Тьма в Свете

Каково это - знать, что такое боль? Жить с этим знанием? Понимать, что ты один? Один, среди бесчисленных жертв войны - друзей и просто дорогих существ. Жить и спрашивать себя: "Почему я? Почему Феникс мертв, а я должен жить?"

Но, думая, осознаешь - если не ты, то никто. Миссия, возложенная поневоле на твои плечи, безмерно важна - и ты не силах отказаться от нее. Знать, что ради блага и будущего гибнут близкие друзья - невыносимо.

Вспоминаешь. Первым, кто пал жертвой твоей ошибки, был Тассадар. Сколь много раз ты винил себя за его смерть? Но гордился им - своим учеником...

За ним вся твоя раса потеряла родную планету. И многие смотрели на тебя. Ведь ты единственный, кто смог проникнуть в сознание Сверхразума, и более! - уйти оттуда, оставшись в живых. Но мы тебя не обвиняем. Связь возникла сумбурно. Ты не виновен в уничтожении Айура... 

Смотря сейчас на тебя, мы видим того, кто силен, но осторожен. Однако, твоя осторожность не спасла тебя во время твоей второй ошибки, понесшей за собой еще большее число смертей...

Ты умоляешь не открывать эти воспоминания, зная, что они принесут тебе лишь боль. Но Иерархат неумолим. Мы ничего не можем сделать - мы бессильны в этой ситуации. Тебя судят твои же братья - они не поймут...

Керриган. Сара. Королева Клинков. Имена, заставляющие твоих братьев и сестер мрачнеть и браться за оружие. Она же убила Алдариса. Она убила Феникса. Дважды - замечает один из нас. Ты склонил голову. Ты думаешь - почему они засчитывают его смерть на твой счет? Поймешь. И очень скоро...

Ого, а вы дошли до самого больного воспоминания. Смерть Расжагал. И ты поник еще сильнее...

Сара захватила разум Матриарха. Ты выкрадываешь последнюю прямо из под носа Королевы, но она давно обставила вас всех, думая на несколько шагов вперед. Попользовавшись вами, в частности - поманипулировав тобою, она оставляет вас - лишь для того, чтобы вернуться вновь. И именно тогда ты делаешь то, что никто и никогда не смог бы предугадать - даже Керриган, даже Сверхразум. Ты убил Матриарха. Она благодарит тебя, но ты словно убит сам - такая преданность заслуживает похвалы. И Иерархат это понимает. И слышит ее последние слова. Шепот удивления пронесся в их рядах. Они недоумевают. Но ты не объясняешь. Знаешь, что ты обречен.

Они видят тех отвратных тварей, что создает наш падший брат. Иерархат в ужасе. Ты смотришь на них, но в душе твоей гнев. Ах, да, они же тебе не верили! Какой парадокс... Ты, веками не ошибавшийся, вдруг утратил свой статус в одно мгновение. И из-за чего? Из-за нас! Из-за нашего стремления вести тебя...

Смерть в искупление за грехи... Твоя раса еще молода, чтоб понять ошибочность данного суждения. Ты помог Королеве Клинков - она вновь стала той, кем и должна была быть. Волна ужаса и отвращения больно бьет тебя. Неверие... Самая страшная и ужасная плата за то, что ты сделал для них, не правда ли? 

Они пожалеют об этом. Еще много-много раз... В будущем. А ты, в сопровождении эскорта из охранников, идешь к месту казни. Убить тебя - самая идиотская вещь, на которую они способны. Наименьшее сопротивление всегда притягательно, но не всегда правильно. Ты знаешь, как они это сделают. И, где-то глубоко в твоей душе, мы видим страх. Ты боишься смерти, малыш? Не нужно. Мы рядом. Мы утешим твою боль. 

Ты мотаешь головой. Слышать несколько голосов в ней - не очень хорошо, верно? Но ты не понимаешь нашего языка. Ты и не догадываешься о нашем присутствии... А странно. Мог бы уже и понять.

А здесь все, с кем ты знаком. Пришли посмотреть на твою смерть? Хм... Интересный факт. Вот только в их глазах куда больше сострадания. Мы слышим тебя, твои призывы к нам. Прости, мы не сможем волшебным образом появиться здесь и помочь тебе. Смирись.

Ты оглядываешь зал. Артанис, он же Иерарх, смотрит на тебя с какой-то странной смесью ужаса, гнева и сочувствия. Еще двое жалеют о твоей казни - Урун из-за твоей силы и мудрости, а Моэндар оплакивает смерть темного брата. Остальные трое - кто не знает - лишь презрительно кидают на тебя взгляды. Еще бы: предатель! Помог Керриган стать еще сильнее, чем раньше.

Увы, тебе не избежать их гнева. 

Так много не сделано. Столь многого не сказано. Ты хочешь увидеть Падшего своими глазами, хочешь увидеть три расы, сражающиеся в абсолютном единении против общего и могущественного врага, хочешь увидеть первого нового Зел-Нага... Ты мечтатель. И ты знаешь, что это все уже в прошлом, иными же словами - Судьба распорядилась иначе... И даже мы не можем ей противостоять. 

Они проведут через тебя псионный разряд. Секунд пять ты помучаешься, а потом погибнешь, не в силах поддерживать жизнь в своем теле.

Ты подошел к этому месту. Где вскоре тебя, уже забранного Пустотой, а, может, и нами - не в силах будут поднять даже самые суровые и закаленные воины. Недостойны они такой чести...

Ты в последний раз просишь их внемлить твоим словам, но тщетно. Они не слышат тебя. Не хотят услышать. Им выгодна твоя смерть. Ха! Второй Конклав - неожиданно, не правда ли?

Тебя толкают вперед. Звучное падение на колени. Два огромных кхайдаринских кристалла и между ними ты. Страшно? Не можешь закрыть лицо руками, ибо они скованы. Они боятся, что ты будешь бунтовать. Сражаться за остатки своей жизни, которой после возможного побега останется не столь много. Но они ошиблись. Ты смирился со своей смертью еще три года назад. Тогда, когда увидел пророчество. 

Но страх в твоей душе не исчез. Они не могут его прочесть, но он есть. Ты прячешь его в самом дальнем углу сознания, куда не пускал никого. Никому не нужно знать, что тот темный тамплиер, который стоит перед ними - на самом деле родом с Айура. Эта информация не для них.

По команде Иерарха они включат это приспособление, и ты уйдешь к нам. На этот раз навсегда. Слишком много всего свалилось на тебя за твою короткую жизнь. Много смертей, предательств. Теперь всё будет иначе. Абсолютное успокоение. Твоя яркая и чистая душа будет принадлежать нам...

И, пожалуй, это будет их самой ужасной ошибкой.


End file.
